This invention relates to eyeglass frames, and more particularly, to means for attaching the temples to the eyepiece of the frame so the temples can be rapidly and accurately fitted to the wearer's head.
Opticians fit eyeglass frames to the individual by heating and manually bending and twisting the temples to accommodate the measurements and contours of the wearer's head. This is a time-consuming chore for both the optician and wearer and does not permit further adjustment after a period of wear. Accordingly, this invention provides means for quickly adjusting the temples without bending or twisting of the temples and may be accomplished by the wearer without any professional assistance.